In a device capable of performing a plurality of image processes on image data, there is a known technique for receiving user's selection regarding which image process is to be performed. For example, there is a known technique that displays a plurality of image processes related to a displayed item when the displayed item indicating the image data is tapped. A user can select a desired image process from among the displayed image processes to perform the selected image process on the image data.